


The Eyes of the Beholder

by peachyjwoos (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jungwoo Appreciation Hours, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos
Summary: Jungwoo focuses on his strawberry milk, drinking it, focusing on it to divert his attention from the once again awkward atmosphere between them“I like you.” Jungwoo choke on his strawberry milk
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	The Eyes of the Beholder

It’s really obvious, like /really/. Jaehyun can’t even deny it when his friends tease him about it, is it his fault that he really sees Jungwoo at that point of view? Definitely not. Can he blame himself for appreciating such beauty? As if his friends were any better 

Well that’s true but Jaehyun is worst, Jungwoo can be just sitting on their usual spot reading a book or focusing on something and the moment Jaehyun laid his eyes on the younger his friends knew what’s going to come out of his mouth. It’s either cute, hot, pretty and many more his friends can’t understand. 

Today wasn’t any better and today was definitely worst for Jungwoo since he woke up late and is now running late for his class, and he can feel his mind being emptied as he takes an extra fast shower, he can’t even think of what he’s going to wear as he picks up jeans and a hoodie that’s a lot bigger than him. He’s friends are bombarding him with messages asking him where is he and if he can’t come on time, he’ll really going to be late, he doesn’t even brush his hair as he runs to the bus stop, hoping to get in time for the bus 

And luckily for him, he did catch the bus on time. Once he’s out of the transportation he immediately runs towards his class with his hair sticking around places, he knows his friends are going to tease him about it but damn who cares about that now when he’s so close on being late and having detention. And Jungwoo thank all the Gods above for giving him such luck today as he luckily entered their classroom with ease and without the prof

“Oh, cute.” Jaehyun murmured earning an eye roll from Doyoung who’s beside him. Jungwoo walks towards the two male and takes the seat next to Jaehyun and Jaehyun feels himself stiffen, Jaehyun wanted to slap himself for being such a panic gay whenever Jungwoo is close to him but continue to talks about the male to their friends

“Jungwoo, sweetie, your hair,” Doyoung says earning Jungwoo’s attention, the latter sees the older male pointing at his messy hair while slightly giggling because Jungwoo looks really cute with that hair, when does Jungwoo doesn’t look cute though? Okay, Jungwoo is definitely most of the time cute but he really wants to puke right now because he sounds so much like Jaehyun and he’s not as sappy as that big head giant 

Jungwoo lowers his head in embarrassment, he can feel his cheeks slightly burning and turning red as he fixes his hair. Jaehyun subtle turn his head at Doyoung and Doyoung wants to pretend that he really can’t see Jaehyun right now 

“Oh my god! He’s blushing Hyung, He’s so cute!” Jaehyun whispered-shout so only he and Doyoung can hear. Doyoung sighed, slightly nodding his head with Jaehyun’s statement because he’s not technically wrong though, and It’s cute too, how Jaehyun is so infatuated with the younger but too bad for Doyoung because it’s not beautiful for him to witness every time Jaehyun is having a mental breakdown about Jungwoo 

“Oh god, I’m so embarrassed, I didn’t really have time to fix it because you know I’m running late.” The younger explained while slightly scratching the back of his neck still embarrassed that he’s friends sees his hair that messy 

“You look really cute and pretty with messy hair though.” Jaehyun absentmindedly told the younger, Jungwoo was surprised, no, the both of them are surprised that Jaehyun wanted the ground to just swallow him whole. Doyoung on the other side was silently laughing about how stupid his friends are, both of them looks so surprised that their eyes literally grew bigger

Before Jungwoo can even respond, their professor made his way into the classroom saying sorry for being the one who’s late. Jungwoo is still shocked that he can feel his face being so red, Jaehyun was not much better not only his face is red but his ears too. Doyoung is really enjoying the view though, not paying attention to what they’re currently discussing 

“You’re so bad at this.” Yuta sighed at the sight of Jaehyun sending literally heart eyes towards Jungwoo who’s across of them in this one whole basketball court, the younger was doing his P.E class with Yukhei and Yuta and Jaehyun are just here to waste their time. 

The two youngers are doing laps around the court and every time Jungwoo is near them Jaehyun will throw a dimpled smile to the younger to encourage him because Jaehyun knew how much Jungwoo hates P.E, the younger preferred the more calm exercise like doing yoga, planking, and squatting and oh did Jaehyun just blushed? He definitely is, with the thoughts of the younger sticking his ass out when he’s squatting is a sight Jaehyun wants to see forever and keep for himself  
Like now, to complete their warm-up their coach decided that they should do a set of squats and Jaehyun tried his best not to stare but oh he’s a man of needs and he can’t miss the sight that’s been offered to him.

Yuta shoots a disgusting look at his hopeless friend, “Can’t you try to be a little subtle?” Yuta asked Jaehyun who’s busy staring at the younger male and Yuta won’t be surprised if Jaehyun didn’t really hear him, Yuta sighed. What a hopeless man Jaehyun is 

“Oh god, is it possible for a man to be that hot?” Yuta shoots a glared at Jaehyun who’s still not looking at him, focus still on the younger who’s doing his own business. 

“You know it’s possible because you’re that whipped,” Yuta says, annoyed because firstly, Jaehyun was so confident in a lot of things but sweet Jungwoo can make Jaehyun crumpled in a matter of seconds and secondly, Jung Jaehyun who’s good at everything is actually bad at confessing his feelings and it annoyed them really how Jaehyun can talk for hours about the things he loves about Jungwoo and still not confess to the younger

“Oh god, Jungwoo is so hot.” 

“Oh god, you’re so hopeless.” Yuta rolled his eyes and for he doesn’t know how many times already sighed again

“How long are you planning to be just this?” Johnny asked mocking his best friend “If I were Jungwoo, I would probably be scared for my life imagine having a Jung Jaehyun stares at you every time you’re around.” Johnny laughed 

“Shut up John, I’m not that bad.” Johnny laughed even harder while Jaehyun throws a death glare at his friend “You know you’re not helping at all.” Jaehyun says 

“Jae, you do realize that you’re that bad right? You stare at him like he owns your world or something.” Johnny says once making fun of his best friend now being serious because he wants his best friend to open up more 

“Because he does.” 

“We’ve been knew,” Johnny says and Jaehyun looks at him, unimpressed. 

“Oh look! Your world!” Johnny exclaimed and pointed at the direction where Jungwoo is entering the café getting his coffee of the day 

“Fuck why does he look so pretty early in the morning?! I didn’t ask to be attacked by such beauty at such an early hour.” Jaehyun murmured but Johnny completely hears it. Jungwoo looks around and notices the two, Johnny wave at Jungwoo the younger doing the same while showcasing his beautiful smile that Jaehyun falls in love with and as sappy as it sounds Jaehyun feels like his world stops when Jungwoo turned to him and directed his smile to the older, Jaehyun shyly smiled to Jungwoo. Jungwoo waves them goodbye since he’s rushing to pass the project he’s been stressing out the whole week 

“Okay no, but seriously how long do you plan on just appreciating him from afar? Because clearly It bothers you too. Why don’t you just confess? Why can’t you just tell him how you feel?” 

“It’s not that I can’t tell him, it’s just that, I’m scared okay? I don’t want to mess things up, you know Jungwoo is just too precious and I don’t want to lose him just because of my stupid feelings, I’d rather just be his friend than lose him completely though. There are so many what-ifs, what if he doesn’t feel the same way as I do? What if I lose him for confessing my feelings? What if he’ll hate me for being in love with him?” 

“Jae, you’re blabbering nonsense right now, and you know that what you failed to notice is what others see right? And I promise you, Jungwoo is just as bad as you just a little better at concealing his feelings. So, don’t think too much about things alright? Focus on how you’re going to tell him your feelings because I assure you that it’ll be worth it.” Johnny patted the younger’s shoulder giving him some sort of relief 

“How did you two confess to each other?” Jaehyun asked the couple in front of him while his face is planted on the table “No, no, no. How do you confess to someone?” Jaehyun rephrase the question 

The pair look at each other and smiled, they both know where this is going. Their stares are now at Jaehyun who’s face is still planted on the table looking hopeless 

Taeil laughed “Why do you look hopeless?” The oldest asked the male, if anyone can see them right now, they’ll probably conclude that something bad must have happened to Jaehyun by how miserable he looks 

“You know Johnny is right Jae, Jungwoo is just like you to you.” Taeyong says reassuring Jaehyun “Confessing your feelings doesn’t need any preparation as long as you put your heart on it. When we confess to each other we both don’t expect it to turn this way though, because we thought that we’re completely not into each other considering how we treat each other. I’d always thought Taeyong hated me.” Taeil laughed while Taeyong pout because back then Taeil really thought that Taeyong really hated him since every time he’s near the younger seems in shock and panic then tried to excuse himself not knowing that the reason why Taeyong always run away from him is because he had a crush on the older and he’s panicking anytime the older is near 

“How can I though? Your presence makes me nervous.” Taeyong says and Taeil wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s shoulder and Jaehyun sighed in distress as the couple starts to get mushy again 

Jaehyun almost jump when he felt a presence bump into him “Oh god Jungwoo you scared me!” Jungwoo giggled with that as he settles at Jaehyun’s side holding five strawberry milk in his arms as he handed the two to the couple and the other one to Jaehyun and of course two for himself 

“Wow, how generous of you Woo!” Taeyong exclaimed as he sips his strawberry milk 

“Your project’s result must be good huh?” Taeil hummed 

Jungwoo nodded /cutely/ according to Jaehyun 

The couple both stood up earning the other two’s attention “Where are you going Hyungs?” Jungwoo asked and Taeyong immediately thinks of an excuse to give the two a privacy 

“We, Uh, we’re hungry now since you offer us this strawberry milk so since our class is finished, we’re going to eat outside! You two enjoy your time together okay?” Taeyong exclaimed as he drags Taeil out of the cafeteria 

“Just say you two are going on a date!” Jungwoo shouted teasing the couple while giggling “Guess it’s just you and me now.” Jungwoo said and turned to Jaehyun who was been silent since earlier 

“Uh? Is it awkward? I can just leave so you can be comfortable.” Jungwoo stand up, ready to leave because he notices sudden awkward atmosphere between the two of them after the couple left 

“NO!” Jaehyun exclaimed hands reaching out to hold Jungwoo’s wrist. Jungwoo was surprised at the sudden rise of tone in Jaehyun’s voice earning some attention from the students in a different table that made Jungwoo sit back immediately 

“Okay, sure! No need to shout.” Jungwoo giggles. Jaehyun wanted to bang his head on the table until it breaks because of the embarrassment that he’s feeling. Jungwoo notices the blush that’s creeping on Jaehyun’s face, Oh wow, cute

Jungwoo focuses on his strawberry milk, drinking it, focusing on it to divert his attention from the once again awkward atmosphere between them 

“I like you.” Jungwoo choke on his strawberry milk 

“No, I- I think I love you.” Jungwoo started coughing making Jaehyun worried. Jaehyun patted the younger’s back to help him at his coughing 

“Why?” 

“…Why? Why do I like you?” Jaehyun stops, and Jungwoo assumed that he’s probably thinking of an answer but Jaehyun already knew the answer from the start all he has to do know is to say it out loud for the younger male “Simple because it’s you. The one person who can make me nervous, the Jungwoo who’s hardworking and is always doing his best in the tasks that are given to him, the Jungwoo who’s sweet, cute and pretty and the Jungwoo who has so much love for everyone, I like you because you are Jungwoo.” Because I am me? Jungwoo can feel his face be as red as a tomato, he doesn’t know what to respond, he’s overwhelmed, Is it true? Did Jaehyun really like him? 

“Oh god! I messed up! you’re probably surprised and you probably don’t feel the same, oh my god! please forget what I just said.”

“NO!” Now It’s Jungwoo’s turn to shout, oh god how embarrassing can these two get? 

“I like you too!” Jungwoo whispers and if Jaehyun’s not paying attention he’ll probably miss it but he heard it, and there goes his heart again. Is it real? Jungwoo likes him too? 

“I-is that true? Do you really like me too?” Jaehyun asked making sure because fuck he’s nervous that he may be dreaming and he need Jungwoo to repeat his words for confirmation 

Jungwoo nodded, “I love you too.” Jungwoo said while blushing madly, Jaehyun cups his cheeks an Oh my god, It’s true! Coming out of the elder’s mouth making Jungwoo giggled, Jaehyun creeps closer to Jungwoo not wasting any time to kiss the younger. Jaehyun was smiling like an idiot their friends are surely proud of them 

“Oh! you guys finally figured things out!” They hear someone shouted at them happily making them move away from each other and their face literally feels like burning, they turned their heads to the couple who’s approaching them and doesn’t seem like they actually go on a date a while ago

“Goddamn Taeil! I told you to let them kiss first!”


End file.
